


Road To Love

by fairygyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Arranged marriage can be rough if you don't know how to get to the blissful end.





	1. It Starts With Being Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This was my one-shot It Starts With Being Friends, now turned into a four-part mini-series.

You rub your forehead to soothe the ache. Your eyes feel heavy from reading small letters for the past hour. You glance at the digital clock on your desk, only to find that you've taken an overtime again. You rarely mean it, only too focused on your work so you don't feel anything happening outside it. Even your hunger gets unnoticed when you're in front of a pile of folders to read and sign.

You lean back on your chair, feeling exhaustion all at once. Your body is stiff from sitting all day. You reach for your phone, checking for important messages. You always keep it on silent since clients will call on your office phone. Only your mother will call you on your mobile, and for sure it's not of importance.

The name registered for the missed call isn't hers though. You blink at your screen, finding it weird to have his name written on it.

Mark Tuan. Your husband.

What's weirder than saving his contact number using his full name is him calling you. You don't talk much to each other, even if you live under the same roof. It's not only because Mark is as introvert as it gets or you'd rather drown yourself with paperworks than have a chat with him. You've just never felt the need to get to know him. He's already your husband, even if it's for business purposes only. He'll be at home if you really need something. No need to call.

You don't even remember much about the wedding. Everyone who has a name was there, congratulating a successful union. The reception was full of gifts but no stories. You were fine with it; you knew it's for the best and you were too in love with your work to see other people. Being arranged with Mark Tuan was a strategic choice designed by both set of parents. You didn't hear any complaints from him either.

You spent your wedding night at some island, a gift from Mark's parents. But nothing happened, not even a mere thoughtful conversation. Mark said he was tired from the wedding so he'd go to his room. You too resign to your own, separate room. You spent the supposed to be honeymoon week giving each other space.

Your phone lights up again. This time, it's a message from him.

_My parents are here. What time are you coming home?_

¤¤¤

"I am so sorry for being late," you quickly say as you enter the dining room, finding Mark and his parents finished with dinner and talking about business.

"Darling, where have you been?" his mother asks when you come closer to kiss her cheek.

"I got stuck in the office. I didn't know you will come. I would've made my secretary remind me," you try to subtly point out their sudden visit.

"We understand that your company is blooming right now, after your wedding with Mark, but know when to take a break. Come home to your husband and spend time with him. It will lessen the stress," your mother-in-law advises.

You force a smile. "I understand."

"Have you eaten dinner?" Mark asks, making you turn your head to him. He's wearing casual clothes so he must have came home from work much earlier.

"Not yet," you simply answer, taking the seat next to him. You motion one of the maids to fill your plate.

"I was calling you earlier to remind you."

You purse your lip. Why is he saying that in front of his parents? Is he showing them that you're being uncooperative? "I was busy. And I didn't feel hungry then, so I wouldn't have eaten even if I answered your call."

You're not usually snappy. You just got used to coinhabiting with him in silence so you don't know what he means and how you should answer. Your default way is to protect yourself.

"I'll tell your secretary to not leave the office until you're there. At least she'll be able to bring you dinner if you're working overtime."

"No, don't do that. I can handle myself," you look at him intently.

He weighs your gaze until it's clear to him that he shouldn't pry. Thankfully, his mother cuts your cold conversation to tell you about the family function to be held this weekend. Everyone will be there to welcome you to the family, so they expect you to leave your work for a day and enjoy with them.

You smile and promise you'll be there. Hopefully, it doesn't cause you more headache.

¤¤¤

You grip on the sink and try to get something out of your throat. But since you barely ate from all the introductions during lunch, nothing comes out. You stand at the isolated kitchen with cold sweat breaking on your forehead from the nausea. Your headache has evolved to something stronger but you can't even show it to the elegant people outside.

"Are you okay?!" a panicked voice startles you.

You look behind and find your husband rushing towards you. You turn the tap on and splash your mouth with water, embarrased to have him see your drool.

"It's nothing," you mumble.

But he seems to not believe it as he holds your hair for you. It has been sticking on your neck because of sweat. "What happened? Should we go to the hospital?"

"No, no," you quickly stand up straight. He's holding your hair though so you can't face him properly. "I'll be fine. I was just... overwhelmed. There were too many people so I felt dizzy."

"You should've told me. Come on, we're leaving." From your hair, his hand goes to your shoulder.

"No, we don't have to leave. Your mother wants me to help her prepare the snacks--"

He raises a brow. "Do you even know how to cook?"

"No, but--"

Mark's mother emerges. You can see her surprise to see you sick or maybe that her son is so close to you. Even at the wedding, there was no kiss. Only forced hold of hands at most. "What's happening?"

"She's feeling sick," Mark speaks for you. "Mom, we have to go home so she can rest. I'm sure you can prepare food alone?"

"Of course, Mark. Please, take your wife home or better yet, to the hospital. She looks really pale. This must have been from working too much!"

You take a deep breath. Yes, you've been working hard but it's not the sole reason why you're stressed. But you can't tell her that meeting their family is upsetting your health. "I'm sorry. I just need some sleep, I think."

"Of course, darling. Please, take care of yourself. Mark, get her home and don't leave her until she's well."

Your husband nods but you both know what would really happen. He takes you home but lets you get out of the car by yourself. He doesn't check you as days pass by.

¤¤¤

"Check my bills, please. I think I forgot to pay them because I was sick the past three days," you tell your secretary as you pass by her cubicle outside your office. You've been gone for three days so for sure your work has piled up. You're still not well, but you can't afford to stay at home for another day.

She stands up and follows you in your office. "Ma'am, I tried to pay it on the due date because I know you would have, but I was told your husband already paid for it."

You stop on your tracks. "He what?"

"He paid for it, ma'am. From your household bills to phone bills."

You never had a talk about who should pay once you start living on the same house. You would've understood if he shares on the household bills or you and him alternate in paying. But for him to pay even your personal ones, you feel a bit offended.

"Ma'am, this also arrived today," your secretary interjects before you burst from irritation. She's handing you a small envelop. "It's from the Lims. There's a party on Sunday and they want you and your husband to attend."

The Lims are very picky with their deals and it's already a big privilege to be invited to one of their parties. You need to make sure that you give them a good impression so a partnership in the future is much more plausible.

But that would mean you need to try to get along with your husband, who's already giving you a headache from his fake concern and unnecessary prying. The Lims are vocally against arranged marriages so you have to show them that yours and Mark isn't simply for business.

When will your headache end?

"Do you know Mark Tuan's schedule?" you ask your assistant as you continue to your desk.

She knows that your marriage is forced so she doesn't comment at the cold address anymore. "I can check for it, ma'am. Should I forward it to you?"

"Yes, thank you," you reply, cueing her leave.

You start arranging the folders on your table, looking for the most important and urgent ones. Your phone lights up upon receiving your husband's schedule.

_Why is he going to a club later?_

¤¤¤

You can't remember the last time you went to a club, but you're pretty sure you stopped because of the noise and lack of personal space. You're not sure where to find your husband or if he really came at the opening of Get Wang club. Good thing you were known enough to be let in by the strict security. Apparently, this is the hottest club in town and entrance is limited.

You blink around and try to focus. There are too many people and too dimmed lights. How are you supposed to find your husband? You could have just went home and waited for him, but if he really does follow his schedule, he'll leave for a two-day trip after this. You won't be able to talk. Well, there's phone, of course, but the matter with the Lims is too important.

"Hey, aren't you Mark's wife?" someone asks from behind you.

You turn to see one of Mark's friends. They were at the wedding and were introduced to you, but there were too many of them for you to remember who is who.

"I'm Jackson! I'm Mark's best friend, remember?" he gleefully introduces.

You smile awkwardly. "Oh, uh, yeah. Jackson, right. Do you know where I can find Mark? This club is too chaotic."

"Hey, this is my club. Take it easy."

You cringe to yourself. See, you really don't know anything about them. "Sorry. But I really need to talk to Mark. Is he here?"

"Yeah, come on, I'll take you to our booth," he motions for you to follow.

You past by a lot of drunk people before getting to the quieter part of the club. You recognise some celebrities and businessmen drinking and laughing aloud, but you focus on finding your husband.

Soon enough, you arrive at the farthest booth. There sits your husband and his other friends, along with a few girls, who all look like models. Your mouth tastes bitter. Is it right for a married man to be seen with these many girls?

"Mark, your wife is here!" Jackson announces, effectively putting everyone's attention on you.

Mark turns his eyes from his drink to you. He seems a bit dazed. "Huh?"

"Oooh, madamme's here," you hear one of the youngests in the group whispers.

You have no time to wonder why they address you that way. You do your best to get close to your husband, eyeing the girls on your way. They immediately let you slide in the booth. You don't sit down though, only look down at your seemingly tipsy husband. "Mark, I need to talk to you."

Mark stares at you. He blinks at you for an agonizing moment. It's like he can't believe you're there.

"Mark, can we go somewhere quiet? We need to discuss something. And don't you have a trip tomorrow? Why are you drinking tonight?"

You hear some whistles from his friends. You officially hate them.

"Are you really here?" Mark speaks for the first time you've arrived. He puts his hand up to reach your face. With furrowed brows, you let him touch your cheeks. His eyes are clouded. "It can't be. You hate me."

"Wilson," you call his friend who took you there.

"It's actually Jackson, but yes?"

You don't really care. "Do you have a room where we can talk in private?"

He looks scared. "Why? What are we going to talk about?"

You exhale sharply. "I meant me and Mark, not me and you."

Jackson shoots his friends a knowing look, making you even more irritated. Ugh, stupid boys and their games.

"I do, madamme. Shall I escort you and your husband there?"

"Yes, thank you." You move away from Mark and let his friend pull him up. You know they think you'll get steamy on the private room, but the only thing feeling hot is your head.

¤¤¤

"I thought you have a trip tomorrow," you repeat when Jackson leaves you on the private room above the club. "Why are you drinking?"

"I didn't think it will matter to you."

You look down. It really doesn't matter to you whatever he does, but there's something you should discuss now. How can you if he can barely focus his eyes on you?

"Okay, I'll just go straight to the point," you decide. You sit beside him so you don't have to raise your voice. "I received an invitation from the Lims and I've been trying to get a deal with them for years now. This means a lot to me. I need you to cooperate with me on that party, and we don't have the time to even get to know each other since you have a two-day trip."

"I don't. I put it on my schedule like that but I actually plan to take you to the hospital tomorrow and make sure you rest the next day."

Your eyes widen. "What?"

"You've been sick for a while but I don't know if I'm allowed to interfere. That's why I stayed silent as you rest. I had a talk with my parents earlier though. My mother said she's sorry for making you deal with so many people last time. And they advised me to take you to the hospital. I'm your husband anyway. It's not a matter of interference. It's my duty to make sure you're okay."

You're lost for words. Mark seems cold to you since the first time you met him, and you didn't try to get to know who he really is after. His drunken confession proves that he at least respects you and is willing to do his role as your husband. It's you who doesn't do her part, escaping with her work as excuse.

"The invitation from the Lims was arranged by my friend, JB, the heir. I heard that you've been wanting a partnership with them so I figured I can at least help you by asking JB a favour. He told me to have some drink with the gang as payment, that's why I'm here. But I'm not completely drunk. Tell me what more I can do for you."

Your heart swells. Why were you so stubborn? You got married to a beautiful, kind-hearted man, but you were too pissed at the arrangement even though you yourself don't have any plan for your future. Sure, you can't love him instantly, but hath you let yourself get to know him, it's not very far off.

"Thank you," you say quietly. "I didn't know you'll do that for me. Thank you very much."

With languid eyes, Mark smiles at you. "You don't have to be so formal. Why don't we go home for now? Tomorrow, I'll take you to the hospital. If they say you're well enough, we'll immediately plan what to do at the party. If not, I'm sorry but I'll make you rest. Don't worry though, I'll make sure you get another chance to talk to them. I just want you to be okay first."

Your gratitude makes you throw yourself towards him. You feel him stiff from the sudden hug, but when he recovers, he pats your back.

¤¤¤

"Ma'am, based on your symptoms, I'm afraid you have Fibromyalgia," the physician tells you.

You decided to go to the doctor yourself. While last night proved that Mark has concern over you, you think it's best to take things slow. You can manage this thing about your health without bothering him. You'll just ask for his help if you really can't do it alone.

"What's that?" you ask.

"It affects the muscles and tissues, making you more sensitive to pain. Some causes are lack of sleep, stress; it varies from one person to another."

You think about how busy you've been since your wedding. Since two companies united, investors and projects rain on you. "Huh... so I guess I need a break from work."

The doctor nods. "It will be best to have a change of lifestlyle. If work is stressing you out, try to lessen it. Maybe you can also exercise or find something fun to do. This is a common condition and can be long term."

You hum. There's nothing to worry about then. Given that you've also already kind of deal with your husband issue, it will be easy to relax some more.

The doctor, your high school classmate, Park Jinyoung, shifts on his seat and leans closer to you. "As a friend though, I also have something specific to suggest."

You frown. You've been around Jinyoung long enough to know how cheeky he can be. "What is it?"

"Tell me... have you had sex with Mark ever since the wedding?"

You feel blood rush to your face. Jinyoung is your only common friend with Mark. He's the one who assured you that being arranged with Mark Tuan is more of a blessing than a curse. "Doctor, I'm afraid that's a personal question."

"Dear patient, there are cases when you also get Fibromyalgia because your body can't release what it has to release. You have been working ever since you're old enough and you've never felt pain like this. The only thing that changed within the last months is you coinhabiting with your husband."

You scoff. "Are you saying that I'm lusting over my husband and my body is torturing me because I don't act on it?"

Jinyoung shrugs. "I guess you know your body better."

You roll your eyes. He's obviously teasing you. "I'll sign up on a gym or yoga class, doctor. I don't need to force my husband to help me _release_."

"What if you don't have to force him though?"

You grab your bag and stand up. Jinyoung knows just how to get to your nerves. "Good day, Dr. Park."

¤¤¤

"You went to the doctor," Mark says as you enter the living room, where he's reading something. "I thought we agreed I'll take you?"

"You were asleep," you reason and try not to remember the doctor's words. You put your bag down and sit on the couch, some distance away from him.

He puts down the documents he's reading and faces you. "How was it then? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm completely okay. Just some rest and exercise," you answer, your voice going a pitch up from hiding the truth. But it's not a lie in whole. You can choose to ask him do _it_ with you, but you'd rather just die.

"Shall we go to getting to know each other then? For the party tomorrow night?" he suggests.

You lean on the couch, trying to find comfort. This seems like a weird way to get to know someone, but your lack of social life can't really complain. "I guess. I'm pretty sure you know my basic information and had me investigated before you marry me. What do you want to know?"

Mark shrugs with a smile. "What's your favourite colour?"

You find yourself laughing. This is like those teenage slambooks your fake friends had you sign. You spend the rest of the day asking each other silly questions. You never thought you can have this much fun on your arranged marriage life.

¤¤¤

Mark Tuan has been promoted to being your friend. That's a big accomplishment, given that you never planned to talk to him unless necessary, and you don't call someone a friend if you're not really comfortable with them. Though he's naturally silent and careful, he can also tease your childish choices. It's not hard to get along with him.

"So you've met the Lims before since their son is your friend?" you ask him as you enter the ballroom with arms linked to each other.

He looks dashing with his suit and tie, and you can only wish the expensive dress and hours you spent getting pretty helped you at least.

"Although they are a bit traditional, I think they're one of the most loving families out there. You know how they are against arranged marriages, right?"

You nod.

"They also don't like pretentious people so I suggest you just relax and act the way you want to act around me. They know we're only arranged and forcing to show affection will just turn them off."

There goes your plan to be cheesy to your husband, but hey, you're not complaining. You'd rather be just natural too.

You enter the party and immediately find the hosts. You walk to them with a smile, Mark's hand on the small of your back and making comforting patterns.

"Oh, Mark!" the son, JB, greets your husband.

"Jaebeom-ah," Mark acknowledges. His parents turn to your direction too so you and Mark bow to them. "I would like you all to meet my wife."

The three give you friendly handshakes. You hope they don't feel your shivers.

"Mark, the boys are there. Want to greet them?" JB asks, a silent message seemingly passing to them.

Mark looks at you too. You understand that they're giving you the chance to make an impression to the old couple.

"Go ahead, Mark. I'll stay here for a while," you tell your husband.

He gives your arm a squeeze before walking away with JB.

"I'm glad your marriage seems to be working well," the woman says with a smile, though you can sense her reluctance.

You remember Mark's words. They know that you're just arranged and will appreciate honesty. "He's not hard to get along with. I'm sure we can understand each other more as we spend time together."

Mrs. Lim nods. At least you didn't lie about being in love with him. She starts chatting about wanting to meet your mother and how your wedding was beautiful. A couple comes to greet them soon enough. You know them as arranged too. And the woman is a direct competitor.

Her husband and JB's father start talking about business. The mother continues to chat with you, with the other lady joining her side.

"Oh, Mark hasn't really bought anything for me yet," you admit when you're asked for Mark's wedding gift to you. "But he did pay my bills for me when I was sick and convinced me to go to the hospital since I've been getting migraines. I'm thankful for that."

Mrs. Lim gives you a genuine smile. She's impressed by your answer.

"Oh, my husband bought this for me," the other lady starts bragging about her diamond necklace. "I love it so much. I can only imagine how much this cost!" You see Mrs. Lim nod in acknowledgement. The other lady shoots you a challenging look. "Darling, you should ask your husband for something you can wear on special occasions like this. That way, everyone can see how much he loves you."

" _Darling_ , what's to be proud of? Money is the cheapest form of love."

Everyone who hears you stops to stare. But you don't back down, especially with Mrs. Lim's eyes gleaming in delight.

"I know you must be proud that your husband spends for you, but I do believe that it's on the little things. Mark can buy me an island, but what's the use of it if he won't come with me there to enjoy it? I'd rather just dress plainly and have him on my arms, than have diamonds on my neck while he's drowning himself in alcohol so he won't recognise me later at night."

She can't even hide the shame on her face. Mrs. Lim seems to be shocked at your words too, but in a good way.

You feel an arm snake on your hips. You immediately relax at his familiar presence.

"Why are you trying to fight someone, hm?" Mark whispers on your ear, making you smile a bit. He learned yesterday about your highschool catfights.

"Shut up. She deserves it. I told you we were classmates in college and she bribed all my friends so they won't hang out with me," you lean to whisper back.

"Don't worry, she won't be able to buy your newest friend," he says and unexpectedly grazes his lips on the side of your head.

You find yourself smiling wider though. The gesture was sweet and a bit teasing.

The lady got out of your sight while you're busy, and Mrs. Lim is back to greeting their guests. She turns to you once though, giving you a nod.

"Does that mean I will hear from them soon?" you ask your husband.

"Maybe. We can pull some strings if they don't call you within the week."

You roll your eyes. "Mr. Congeniality."

He grins. "But I believe you did make a good impression. That bit about money being cheapest. Genius."

You playfully hit his arm. He fakes his hurt but even though you're aware he's just acting, you pat the spot and say sorry. He takes the hand touching him and intertwines it with his.

"Why don't we dance, wife? Let's celebrate your upcoming big project."

You huff. "It's not like I have a choice, husband. You're already dragging me to the dancefloor."

You find a spot and Mark positions the two of you. You sway to the music with some thoughts in mind. Being arranged isn't so bad if you're willing to make it work. Yes, he will demand some of your time from work, but it's so he can bond with you and take you away from stress. His family can be too much since you didn't have the chance to get to know them before, but if he's there to guide you, you'll learn their names in no time. His friends can be the most annoying bunch, but they don't have to be your friends too. They have been there for him before you, so you just need to accept them.

And most of all, you need to be open. You need to let him in. He could be doing his best but you would never notice it unless you try to understand. It's not wrong to start slow; what matters is that you did. And what could be the best way to get to know the one you will spend the rest of your life with, if it doesn't start with friendship?


	2. Then We Cross The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've finally started to get to know Mark Tuan, but how do you know where you stand now?

You look at the clock and wonder why your secretary hasn’t come to remind you about dinner yet. After your husband asked her to take care of you better, she has never failed to accompany you when you work overtime and prompt you to eat when the clock strikes seven. After starting a project with the Lims, you spend even more time in the office, and your headache gets stronger every now and then. The only relief you get is at home, when you’re with your husband and friend, Mark.

You let yourself be open and comfortable with him after you’ve realised that avoiding the whole situation isn’t the best way. Mark is an amazing person, and you might be slightly regretting that you didn’t try to get to know him earlier. He’s not a stuck-up like what you first thought because of his quietness. He’s actually really laid-back and he can get really, really loud. Every Saturday, you obligated each other to spend the night together watching movies that the other hasn’t watched yet.

He can get very enthusiastic when it’s his turn. You can’t help but agree that Spiderman is the best Avenger when he’s smiling at you like an excited kid.

You finally shut down your laptop and stretch your body, which got stiff from sitting for hours. You look back to your glass window and admire the city lights beneath you. It makes you smile that something unclear can still look beautiful. It’s like your status with Mark. You’re married and you dare say you’re really good friends, but you’re not sure where your boundaries lie.

Yet it still makes you feel warm and satisfied.

Your phone’s ringing brings you back to your senses.

**Markiepooh**

The caller ID makes you giggle. One night, you decided to exchange phones and let each other explore, in order to build trust and openness. You didn’t really want to invade his privacy precipitously, so you only browsed his gallery and smiled at countless dorky pictures of him with his friends.

“Hey, why is my number saved like this?” he asked and showed you the screen of your phone with his contact information on display.

You pursed your lips in wonder. “Why? Isn’t your name Mark Tuan?”

“You should only do that for your business partners. At least just save mine as Mark or something shorter.”

“As if there’s anything shorter than Mark.”

He shook his head in disapproval. He leaned on his side of the sofa and started typing. You watched him even take a selfie with a pout. He showed you his updated contact with a wide smile.

He renamed it as just Mark and put a cute contact photo.

You rolled your eyes and took your phone for a closer look. You used to not stand being in the same room as him, but now you can nonchalantly put your feet on his lap. “This doesn’t look like someone with a douchebag’s name.”

“Hey, did you just call me a douchebag?”

“No, I said you have a douchebag’s name.”

“The only douchebag I know is one named Bambam.”

You laughed. Since you wanted to make the relationship work, you also had to get to know Mark’s friends. On his birthday, he invited them to your home and you learned their names and personalities.

“Bambam isn’t a douchebag,” you defended while giving back his phone to him. “He just has an inflated self-worth to further imbalance his lack of social grace.”

“Sounds like a douchebag to me.”

It was your first inside joke with Mark so you would remember that moment a lot. It led to you teasing him for being childish, hence finally settling with a silly nickname, Markiepooh.

You finally answer your phone with smile. “Hello, husband.”

_“Hey there, wife.”_

You shake your head with a smile. Ever since the party, you’ve been calling each other like that as a joke. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your time?”

 _“To Youngjae, I’m afraid,”_ he plays along. _“I called to tell you that he’s inviting us on his birthday party tonight. We’re celebrating at Get Wang, as usual.”_

It makes you feel warm that he tells you about these things. You certainly don’t believe that he needs permission to go—he’s not a child and you’re definitely not his mom. But he respects you enough to inform you where he’ll be, unlike before when you have to ask everybody else just to find him.

“Have fun then,” you reply.

_“You won’t come?”_

“Oh,” you realise. “Were you asking me to come?”

_“Yes. I said he’s inviting us, not just me. They actually want to see you more than me.”_

You snickered. You know the humour of those boys. Youngjae can get away with that but if it was Bambam who said it, he’ll be found dead in a ditch soon enough.

Your stomach grumbles, and your head starts to ache on a particular spot again.

“Sorry, Mark,” you say sincerely, “I’m still at the office, and I’m having a headache. I think I’ll just ruin the party by not being as lively as them.”

_“Oh, you don’t have to say sorry! It’s fine. I’d rather you just rest too than suffer from Jackson’s drunk self. He gets ten times more hyper, who would’ve thought? You go home and rest now. Have you eaten dinner? I asked your secretary to get you some cakes from your favourite shop. You deserve a reward for working hard.”_

That must be why your secretary didn’t call on time then. “Thank you, Mark.”

_“You’re welcome. I’ll see you later then?”_

“Yeah. Greet Youngjae for me and give him a kiss.”

_“Will omit the last part.”_

You put your phone down just in time for your secretary’s knock. She came in holding a box from your favourite pastry shop. You definitely married well.

***

You wake up in the middle of the night at the sound of your phone ringing. You sit up and try to remember why you’re sleeping at the sofa.

Right, you were waiting for Mark to come home. What time is it?

Your phone makes a sound again, so you pick it up from the coffee table. It’s a text message from Jinyoung, the third in a span of ten seconds.

**We’re outside. Open the gates before we wake up the whole neighbourhood.**

You want to roll your eyes at his exaggeration but remembering what Mark said about Wilson—Jackson’s drunk behaviour, you hasten to put your slippers on and go out.

Jackson isn’t with them, thankfully, but Jinyoung is waiting for you with furrowed brows. Knowing your friend, he can also wake the neighbourhood by his nagging about whatever he’s upset about.

“Your husband made a scene at the bar,” he answers before you can ask what’s wrong.

You peek at Mark, who seems peacefully asleep on the passenger side. Jinyoung’s words don’t even make sense. Mark looks like a sleeping baby.

“We were all talking and having fun but suddenly, he threw a bottle at Bambam.”

You gasp. It must be a huge fight if they got violent. “Oh my God! Was he hurt?”

“No, Mark’s just asleep after lashing out hard.”

“I meant Bambam.”

“Ah,” Jinyoung realises. “Well, he was crying, but I think it’s from being too drunk. He’s used to being Mark’s target. He’ll be fine.”

You bite your lip. This is the first time you’re dealing with your drunk husband and honestly, the story scared you. Is he violent when he’s drunk? What if he wakes up later?

“I’ll carry him in and go. Good thing he’s the only one I needed to drive home. The rest are probably dead drunk in one of Jackson’s private rooms.”

You open the car door to let Jinyoung take your husband. He puts Mark’s arm over his shoulders and drags him in your house.

“He should have slept there too then,” you say as you lead the way to Mark’s room. It’s a good thing your house has only one floor. Mark had made you choose which house to occupy before you got married. You chose this one without much thinking.

“Unlike everyone else, Mark has a home,” Jinyoung replies before putting Mark on the bed. Your husband makes a sound of comfort and he snuggles to the thick sheets.

“You guys have houses of your own. What are you talking about?” you ask while properly placing the blankets so Mark won’t get cold.

Jinyoung looks at you with a small smile. “We have houses, alright. But no one is waiting for us to come home.”

You open your mouth to say something, but Jinyoung’s yawn cuts you off. Your friend looks tired, and you figure it’s because he’s the only one who looked over his six men-children friends.

“I’m sorry I can’t offer you to sleep here for the night. The guest room is a mess because no one visits for us to arrange it.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to stay anyway. I once slept at Bambam’s house because we’re all too drunk to go home. My ears were traumatised by the sounds I heard that night.”

You choke on air. It’s not only that Jinyoung is telling you about Bambam’s escapade, he’s also implying that you’ll be doing something with Mark.

“Doctor, I’m afraid I didn’t follow your recommendation and my headaches are still very well intact,” you subtly point out.

Jinyoung smirks. “I’m telling you, patient, you just need to ask him. It’s completely normal for partners to do it and given that he’s married to you, it’s his duty to take care of your well-being.”

“Go home, Dr. Park,” you gesture towards the door.

Jinyoung playfully salutes before walking out.

You look back at Mark’s peaceful face. You brush the hair away from his closed eyes. Yes, you do feel closer and you know a lot about each other now. But to surrender yourself at a vulnerable moment like that is something mere chats and a marriage contract can’t prepare you. You need to connect with him first and make it not just a matter of need.

Mark suddenly catches the hand you’re using to caress his face. You freeze, wondering if you woke him up. But his eyes don’t open and he just holds it there by his cheek for a moment. He hums in satisfaction of your warmth and goes back to breathing evenly.

***

Your mobile phone seems to be ringing a lot lately. You used to be busy taking calls from business partners and clients, but now, you receive personal calls more often. You press the speaker so you can continue to type while talking to him.

“Well, I bet you’re having a good morning, husband,” you tease right away.

Mark groans from the other line. You laugh at his obvious hangover. _“It’s already afternoon.”_

Mark didn’t stir from his sleep last night. You’re relieved that you didn’t have to take care of him because you honestly have no idea how to. You goggled it in case and something about taking his clothes got involved. No, you wouldn’t have been able to do that. Not with Jinyoung’s words haunting you.

“Yes, it is. Rise and shine. You have a lot of apologising to do. I think Jinyoung will ask you to pay for his gasoline, and there’s Bambam who called me earlier asking for therapy fees he’ll be spending because of you.”

 _“I don’t want to apologise,”_ he says seriously, making your smile freeze.

You stop typing on your laptop. You pick up your phone from the table and switch it off from speaker. You feel the need to talk to him more intimately. “I’m just kidding, Mark. What did Bambam do last night? Why did you get upset?”

He doesn’t answer, waking worry from within you. You’ve heard about their fights when they were teenagers and you’re sure they’ve passed that. What could they be fighting over right now?

 _“I’ll be resting some more. Why don’t we have dinner later at a restaurant? I’ll pick you up,”_ he changes topic.

Maybe he’s not ready to tell you what happened. That’s fine. You’re not ready to tell him some things too anyway. “I’ll just meet you there.”

***

You arrive at the restaurant where Mark said he’ll be waiting. You’ve been there a few times with your parents or to celebrate a successful deal with your clients and business partners. It’s your first time, though, to go there with your husband. You’re pretty sure you’ll be seeing a few colleagues who will comment about you two being perfect matches. You’re used to their fake pleasantries.

“Reservation for Mr. and Mrs. Tuan,” you tell the host, who immediately leads you to your table.

Your husband is there already. Mark has a small smile as he watches you approach. He stands up to welcome you with a side hug.

“You’re not planning to drink wine, are you? I don’t think your hangover’s done yet,” you tease before taking your seat.

“God, no. Let’s stay away from headache for the next days.”

You smile. Hopefully your headache does stay away before you make the slightest consideration to do Jinyoung’s suggestion.

“So,” you pick up the menu to distract yourself from your own thoughts, “what’s the occasion? Why are we eating outside when you told me you hate fancy restaurants and would rather eat at McDonalds?”

“Can’t I just treat my wife to a decent meal every once in a while? She deserves to be pampered after making her husband proud.”

“Really now?” you eye him teasingly. “If we were a normal couple, I would think you’re cheating on me, and this is your way of easing your guilt.”

Mark shots an eyebrow up. “You think I can cheat?”

You realise he’s not in the mood to kid around. “It was a joke Mark. What’s wrong? You’re getting really grumpy.”

Mark breathes out. You can see that he’s trying to calm himself. You can’t help but wonder just what happened last night. What did Bambam do to make Mark irritable at the slightest joke?

“I don’t want you thinking that I don’t care about you,” he says with a straight face. He’s looking at you intently, so you put the menu down to mirror his sincerity. “I know we’re taking this slow, and I’m glad that we’re making huge progress at a short amount of time. But if you feel uncomfortable in the slightest, maybe because I’ve been spending too much time with my friends or we don’t go out much, you can tell me. Getting to know everything about each other is a slow process, but taking care of you will always be my priority.”

You reach for his clench fist across the table. “Mark, I don’t know what brought this up, but you don’t have to worry so much. I’m happy with how we are right now. It’s me who works too hard and forgets to check on you. I should have accompanied you to the party but instead—”

“No, it’s just right that you didn’t come to the party,” he cuts you off before you can share the blame. He opens his hand to hold yours. He stares at it as he says, “I should have stayed home and helped you with your headache. I’m your husband. It’s my duty to make sure you’re okay.”

You’re very confused why he’s acting this way. It makes you feel warm, yes, but it also worries you. He seems to be so insecure, and you’re pretty sure he’s about to give up his social life just to look after you.

“Hey, it’s Jinyoung’s birthday soon, you know. I’ll make sure to finish all my work before that happens because if I don’t attend, Jinyoung will hold it against me for the rest of his life. We have to go there, okay? Together.”

Mark’s lips turn to a straight line, but he nods. You hate seeing him bothered like this. It makes you upset as much, if not more.

You take his hand to your lips and kiss his knuckles. It effectively surprises him, and all the anxiousness in his face turn to shock.

“I’m here,” you tell him, hoping it’s what he needs to hear. “Even if you can’t tell me about it, just know that I’m still here. I won’t go anywhere.”

***

You roll your eyes when you see that the message is from Jinyoung. He might be making sure that you’re going to his party tomorrow. He has scolded you plenty of times for wasting his resources by not showing up to his well-planned party, as if the food was counted per person and your absence is such a loss.

There isn’t any text on his message though. It’s just a video. You’re close to home so you figure you’ll just open it once you’ve parked your car.

It’s your first time getting home before Mark since you finished all your work early today, as planned. A househelp opens the gates for you. You place your car on your parking spot and get your phone to check what video Jinyoung sent before you go out.

It’s pretty dark and noisy in the video. You’re sure it’s taken from a club… Jackson’s club! Jinyoung must be the one who took the video, because you can see the other six rounding the seats. Mark was in between JB and Jackson. There were plenty of bottles in front of him and he looked close to sleeping.

From the side, Bambam asked Jackson something and soon, he took Jackson’s seat beside Mark. They talked quietly while drinking some more.

“Dude, so like, you’re just friends with your wife? You don’t like her anything?”

Your attention snaps back. You’re about to close the video because there wasn’t anything interesting. Seems like Jinyoung did have a purpose for sending it to you.

Mark shot Bambam a tentative look. “We’re working on it.”

“So, you don’t do like… you know. You can. You’re married,” Bambam pushed, the alcohol probably not letting him think before speaking.

“We can what?”

“Have sex, of course. You can be like friends with benefits, but married! That’s one of a kind!”

Mark’s reaction was instantaneous. His gorgeous face contorted to a frown, his languid eyes turning to glare at his friend’s audacity.

“Hey, you stop it. It’s none of your business,” JB interjected. Thankfully, one of them was still sober enough to think decently.

Well, Jinyoung seemed sober when he drove Mark to your house. But your friend likes drama so you doubt he would stop an impending fight.

“Sorry, I’m just really curious about it. You know, it might happen to us in the future too,” Bambam explained, completely unaware of Mark’s current temperament.

Jackson got in the frame. Everyone seemed to be in the conversation now. “Yeah. I think my mom is suspecting that I’m gay because I only hang out with you guys. I’m pretty sure she has a list of eligible ladies for me to choose from.”

“Please don’t choose any of my sisters,” Jinyoung muttered.

Jackson turned to him with a grin. “I’m sure they’re not so bad.”

“Yes. That’s why I don’t want any of them to suffer under you.”

“Wait, we’re getting off topic!” Bambam said. “Mark-hyung, don’t you at least think about it? Sure, she’s not like your bitches before, but she’s still pretty hot.”

If it’s possible for Mark’s aura to get even darker, it did. “What did you just say?”

Bambam was confused at his tone. He looked around him for support. “What? Everyone thought of it too, right? She’s pretty and matured. Yugyeom even said he admires her!”

Yugyeom, flushed but still upright, shook his head wildly. “I meant her maturity. I wasn’t thinking about sleeping with her!”

Mark stood up and pointed a finger at Bambam. “You were thinking of sleeping with my wife?!”

“What? No!”

You hear the sound of the breaking bottle even before you register Mark throwing it. You don’t know if he missed Bambam’s face because he’s drunk or he had grace enough to just aim a little bit to the left.

“Hey, stop!” Jinyoung finally stood up to intervene. He left his phone on the table, you think, since all you can see now is he ceiling. But you can still hear the next exchange. “Mark, calm down, will you? It’s just Bambam!”

“That bastard is disrespecting my wife!” you hear Mark accuse.

“He’s not. Come on, man. You’re just drunk.”

“I can’t even take her out because she’s always busy, and you’re thinking you can fuck her like your whores?!”

“Mark, no one said anything about fucking, please. Watch your language.”

“This fucktard was thinking about it!”

“You’re not sure of that. And even if he was thinking about it, you should remember that it’s the same guy who has threatened to kill Yugyeom plenty of times. But look the giant idiot is very much alive and I’m disappointed.”

Okay, Jinyoung was a bit tipsy then too.

The video ends giving you answers as to why Mark was so offended of what Bambam said and why he’s acting so protective of you. But you also start to question more things. Is Mark merely saying that because, like he always reminds you, it’s his duty as your husband to take care of you? Or did he, even the slightest, felt territorial because he cares for you and doesn’t want to share you with anyone?

Which makes you question yourself… will you be able to think of Mark being with someone else? Disregarding the fact that he’s your husband, will you get hurt if he goes back to his… bitches, like what Bambam pointed out?

***

You spent the morning trying to get sleep because the questions bothered you all night. It’s almost afternoon when you get out of the bed and accepted defeat. You had to prepare for Jinyoung’s birthday in the evening, so you went out to get pampered. The week of hardwork made you look ten times older. You let the professionals handle everything so you could have some more time to ponder.

You texted Mark that you would just meet him at the hotel where the party will take place. Jinyoung wanted it to be a simple but elegant dinner, unlike Youngjae’s scandalous party. Wearing a red, backless dress, you arrive at the venue.

Some people immediately approach you when you enter the hall. There they go again pretending that they actually care. You keep your answers brief and try to find your husband in the middle of the crowd. He said he’s there already. Maybe he’s around Jinyoung, so you’re also keeping an eye for the celebrant.

Someone taps your shoulders and you turn to see Bambam. You prepare to greet him happily, but you suddenly remember the video and the things he said.

You’re not sure how to act around him.

“I’m sorry about everything I said,” he says with no further ado, maybe reading from your expression that you know what happened. “There’s no excuse. I disrespected you and I made Mark mad. I’m so sorry.”

You aren’t that cold to not forgive him, especially if he looks so small despite his striking clothes. It isn’t the douchebag you and Mark joke about. “I accept your apology. Have you talked to Mark? He was really upset.”

“I have,” he assures you. “He warned me not to get close to you, but I just had to tell you that I acknowledge my mistake.”

You nod. “Well, at least you’re mature enough to do that. Maybe Yugyeom will admire you too if he sees that.”

Bambam blushes at your implication. You smile at him, so he’ll know you’re not taking it to the heart anymore.

“Why didn’t you tell me you’ve arrived?” a voice asks from behind you and before you can look, you feel an arm snaking around your back.

“Mark,” you call in surprise. You glance at Bambam, who bows guiltily before scurrying away.

“You look beautiful in red,” he says, though his eyes don’t leave your face. You can feel his fingers on your bare back, sending tingles to your tips.

“Thank you,” you manage to answer, though a bit breathless.

“Come. Let’s greet Jinyoung,” he says before guiding you to where Jinyoung stands.

While walking, you can’t help but remember the party hosted by the Lims. It was the reason why you started to want to make this work. You wonder if Mark would have wanted to get closer to you even if there’s no party to prepare for. Would he be interested to know your favourite colour? Would he tell you about his friendship with JB? Would he introduce to the rest of the gang?

You wouldn’t be by his side right now if it wasn’t for that party. But then again, you wouldn’t be invited to the party if not for Mark.

Going back, Mark had looked out for you even before you got married. During the first meeting, he was nothing but polite and he kept on asking for your side to make sure he’s not forcing you to anything. When the wedding and the reception was held, he never left your side and would handle the questions smoothly if it seemed like you’re not comfortable of answering.

When did you start mattering to Mark?

And when did Mark started mattering to you?

“You can at least pretend you’re happy for my birthday,” the familiar mocking tone of your friend pulls you back from reverie.

“Doctor, you spent the past year constantly saying you want death. Why are we celebrating your living?” you retort.

Jinyoung smirks. You are, indeed, his true friend. “That’s what we do, don’t we, dear patient? We keep everything in even though it hurts already. Like your headache. I told you to tell your husband about it, but looks like you’re into torturing yourself.”

Your jaw falls. Park Jinyoung dared to snitch just because it’s his birthday.

“Your headache?” Mark makes you face him, and concern fills his face. “Are they getting worse? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Oh, she’s just probably shy,” Jinyoung continues. “I told her that she needs to _release_ her stress but she seems not to heed my advice. Why don’t you try to convince her, Mark? Maybe she’ll listen to her husband.”

“Jinyoung, I swear, I can kill you with my shoes right now while singing a birthday song,” you warn with a smile.

Jinyoung raises his hands in surrender, but that’s only because he has said enough to work up Mark.

“What do we have to do? How can I help you?” Mark asks intently, his hands soothing your arms.

Gosh, it’s not like you’re going to break anytime soon. “He’s just making fun of me, Mark. You don’t have to think about it so much.”

“But—”

“Why don’t we just dance?” you spontaneously suggest just to get away with it.

Mark hesitates to let it go but you almost plea him with your eyes. He sighs and nods. “Okay. One dance then we’re going. You need to rest.”

***

Somehow, you ended up sleeping with Mark.

No, nothing happened. He just wanted to make sure you really will take a rest, so he sat beside you and told you stories until you got tired. Maybe he got tired too that’s why he dozed off right after. Maybe in the middle of finding comfort, he figured it would be alright to just lie beside you, that’s why you’re waking up to the view of his face.

That’s a lot of maybes, but you’re sure of some things too.

You’re sure that you choose to put your hand up and play with his hair, just like what you did when he was drunk. You’re sure you want to stare at his stress-free face and take in his beauty while he doesn’t know. That’s a bit creepy, but you’re sure he wouldn’t mind.

After all, he’s looking at you right now, and you’re hearing no complaints.

Oh God.

“Good morning,” you say, while the rest of your body stills. This is the most embarrassing moment of your life.

“Do you like my hair so much?” he teases with his voice still lace with sleep, making it hard for you to deny anything.

“They just look so soft,” you reason and pull away your hands, so they won’t go astray again.

But like before, Mark catches it and puts it on his cheek instead. “Your hands are soft too.”

You stay like that for a while, letting him get the morning warmth not from the sunlight peeking from the windows but your flushed hands. In fact, you can feel your whole being enveloped by a strange but good feeling.

“It’s Sunday. You should rest more,” he suggests but you shake your head.

“I’ve had plenty of rest already.”

“Does your head still ache?”

You finally draw your hand away from his hold, appearing to stand up. You would have never thought the word headache would lead you into thinking about sex. This is Jinyoung’s fault. “Nope. Since I’ve already prepared everything I can for the deal with the Lims, I think the next days will get better.”

Mark doesn’t prompt you further. If you say you’re fine, then he’s fine too.

You busy yourself with plumping the pillows in order not to address the fact that you slept beside each other for the first time. Mark doesn’t seem to mind anyway, as he lazily stretches out and looks around.

“Do you know where I put my phone?” he asks you.

You roll your eyes at him. He was showing you some pictures last night but in the middle of the story, he got bored of it. “This is why I told you to stop throwing it when you’re bored.”

“But I’m bored and I can afford to buy another.”

“You sound like Bambam.”

He scoffs. “Well, how dare you.”

Last night, he said he already settled things with Bambam. You didn’t tell him that you knew about what really happened, and it seemed like he wouldn’t tell you ever. Maybe it’s alright to leave it like that. Some lines don’t need to be defined, as long as you know that they’re there.

You watch Mark look around for his phone. Instead of searching like him, you just take your own phone and decide to call his number. Soon, a phone rings somewhere, and you find it near you so you pick it up.

 **My Queen** calling…

You stare at the name your number is registered as. And there’s a contact photo accompanying it.

“I’m saved as My Queen? Good thing Bambam and Yugyeom only dared call me Madame before and not Your Highness. And what’s with this photo?” You show him the old picture displayed on his phone. You’re more confused on that than the intriguing choice of contact name.

Mark takes his phone from you. He smiles while looking at the picture before cancelling he call and putting the phone in his shorts pocket.

“That’s the first photo of you I ever saw,” he answers simply.

“Really? My prom photo? I’m pretty sure you would find more recent pictures of me if you searched the internet when you found out you’re marrying me. You wouldn’t have had to crop Jinyoung.”

It was a group photo of your high school class during prom. You were beside Jinyoung because he’s your date. You didn’t know how to put proper make up then, but you did like your gown so you don’t mind Mark using it all. Just… bewildered.

“I got this way before I knew I was marrying you.” He sits on the bed and looks up to you. “I was playing with Jinyoung’s phone, looking for his teenage pictures. I found that and sent it to myself.”

“But why? You didn’t know me then.”

He smiles at you. “You look beautiful in red.”

And suddenly, the line gets cleared. You knew when it started. It was way before the party and the wedding. And with how he’s looking at you right now, you know where he stands. And you’re right there too, ready to cross the line alongside him.

You can see how this will end. You can see it well. You only need to take a step.

And you do step forward to kiss him.


	3. And Now We’re Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your relationship with Mark has improved tremendously, but you have to learn what it means to be a family.

You absentmindedly search for Mark's hand as you walk to your family's vacation house. It's been a while since you last went there, busying yourself with work in order not to see your family for the yearly summer reunion they organise. You hate those occasions. It's one thing that you have to fake flatteries with all those businessmen and women to assure future dealings with them. Having your family around you to question your life is something you've never developed immunisation for.

Mark squeezes your hand back. You look up to him, and he smiles reassuringly. He's the one who convinced you to attend the gathering. After a successful launching with the Lims, your company has been thriving. Mark thinks that you deserve to have fun with your family. The company can stand a few days without you.

Well, you can't stand a few hours with your family at all, but you don't know how to tell him that. Mark's family looked really close-knit during the times they invited you to spend the weekends with them. The contrast with your own family is very evident.

"Oh, it's Auntie!" you hear a girl's voice, making you turn to the garden's direction.

It's your niece, the nine year old daughter of your older sister. You last bonded with her three years ago. She has grown up so much already. With her are her siblings, twin boys and her older sister.

"Lily!" you call out happily. You open your arms for her to run into.

Lily is the only one you can tolerate from your bloodline. You're her favourite aunt (as if she has a choice, you're her only aunt), but she's your favourite niece because the rest of your sister's children are too... childish. Your sister always scares Lily that she might end up like you if she continues being serious of her studies and not get awards from talent contests as her older sister. Apparently, these awards will be more helpful in gaining reputation, since you already have a company you can easily learn how to manage. You wanted to get angry at how your sister undermines academic excellence, but Lily always just smiles and proudly claims that it will be an honour to be like you in the future.

Lily gives you a tight hug. "I haven't seen you in years, Auntie!"

"I'm so sorry. Auntie was busy so I couldn't come the last times," you reason.

You see the other kids going to your direction. You let go of Lily to face them. They are regarding you with interest. Maybe they've forgotten about you already, after not seeing you for a couple of years.

"Hello, Lollie, Landon, Lionel. Do you still remember me?" you ask softly.

"Aunt Gloomy!" the twins chorus and follow it with a giggle. So they do remember you.

"Who is that you're with, Auntie?" Lollie points behind you. She's not interested with you at all, as expected.

You've completely forgotten that Mark is there. You stand up and smile to him apologetically. But Mark's attention isn't on you. He's looking at the kids with brand new excitement. You remember how good he is with his nieces. Mark really adores kids. You wonder if he can also impress your picky niece and nephews.

"Kids, this is Mark, my husband," you introduce. "I guess you can call him Uncle Mark?"

"Hi! I'm Uncle Mark," Mark crouches to make eye level with the kids. He offers a handshake to Lily.

But Lollie steals it away. "Nice to meet you, Uncle Mark. I'm Lollie. I attended your wedding. You looked really handsome."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Mark replies.

You and Lily glance at each other. They didn't attend your wedding. It's only Lily who insisted to go there with your parents; everyone else had more important matters to do. You didn't even see Lily after because your parents also went straight home after the ceremony. It was as if you were successfully sold.

"Hey, how are you two doing?" Mark greets the rowdy boys. They each give him some kind of a cool handshake.

"That's Landon and Lionel," you point at each twin.

"Nope. I'm Landon and he's Lionel," one of them corrects.

"Okay. Landon is the handsome one; Lionel is the ravishing one," you try to make up. You never really learned how to distinguish them from each other.

"Why is my description more simple?" Landon, you think, complains.

You want to roll your eyes. You really can't stand being with these energetic kids.

"Don't worry, you're both cool anyway," Mark says. It effectively shuts up any incoming further bleats. He turns to Lily with the same adoring gaze. "And you, my darling?"

"My name is Lily," she says and offers a handshake. "I'm nine years old."

"Nice to meet you, Lily. I like your name. It's from a flower."

Lily smiles shyly. You eye Mark in disbelief. What is this man's limit? He can even charm Lily?

"Kids! You need to clean up before we eat lunch!" your sister's voice comes from the front porch.

You turn to look at her, and you feel Mark stand up too. She meets your eyes and offers a smile. The kids run past you to their mother, leaving Lily to wait for you and Mark.

"Is your mom pregnant again?" you ask.

Lily nods. "Four months, Auntie."

When you were young, you had a dream. You thought you can become a loving wife and mother. But soon enough you learned that the kind of life you're leading won't go there. Being a daughter of a magnate, there's a great chance that you will be arranged to marry someone from another influencial family. It's a tradition no modernisation can change, since a big amount is involved.

Your sister married her husband when you were thirteen. She chose to help in her husband's company rather than your family's. So you had to do your best to lead yours. You had to marry rich too, and stipulate precisely that you will still work for your family's company, and if you produce an heir, they will do the same.

You feel Mark's hand on the small of your back. You turn to him, asking what he needs.

"Are you okay? You're in a daze," he asks softly while leading you to the house, Lily in front of you two.

You shake the thoughts out of your head. A loving wife and mother. You're not sure if you can achieve that now. Your relationship with Mark has tremendously improved. It's almost a year since you got married, and from strangers bound by contract, you two became intimate.

You could still remember the morning you first kissed him. You're not really sure what gotten into you. But that kiss unlocked a lot of doors; it made you even more comfortable with each other. Whenever Mark randomly touches you or does something remotely romantic, you don't think twice what it's about. It's just Mark doing his thing: making you happy.

And whenever you kiss, it feels as natural as breathing. Sharing that moment with him causes your heart to calm down and your thoughts to arrange themselves. Though you can count with your fingers how many times you've only kissed him, it's something you don't think you would mind doing any given moment.

Mark's lips bring you home.

Maybe it's the closest thing to your dream of a loving family that you can achieve.

***

"It's good to see you, Mark. I was talking to your parents just a couple of days ago. Our businesses seem to be both thriving after a successful union, don't you think?"

Business. You let out a deep sigh. It's all your father thinks about. He thinks something is successful if he earns a considerable amount of money from it. He thinks of his kids as investments. If your mother didn't have complications after giving birth to you, you're pretty sure your father will keep on trying to _invest_.

"Hey sis," your older sister greets you with a hug.

"Woah, careful there," you touch her swelling tummy, "Wouldn't want to squish the little one."

She giggles. Your sister had always been a jolly one. You can't really resent her from choosing to work on her husband's company rather than your family's. You both knew how cold and strict your father would be if she still worked under him. You never knew it was a good thing to be indebted, because the time your sister had to marry, your company was the one in need. Your father needed to come into terms with the other party's offer. And they offered to let your sister choose her path.

When it was your chance, the Tuan's business is the one who asked for the union. You didn't try to know why they are offering their son; you're actually pretty sure that their company is in a good standing and arranged marriage isn't required yet. All you cared about then is your independence. You didn't want to be under someone else's unfamiliar company or family.

Maybe that's a mistake. Comparing the Tuans from your father, it really might be a big lapse of judgement.

"Hello," you greet your sister's husband politely. You never really tried to get to know him. You didn't know their marriage will be this fruitful. They have four kids already, and more to come, you believe. Maybe at the very least, they care for each other. Maybe he's nice.

"It's good to see you again," he offers you a handshake.

You smile stiffly and accept the gesture. At least you two are talking. You remember hating him because you think he would entrap your loving sister. Now that you're also with a man who supports you, you understand that maybe it's not his choice to be bound too. You should be glad that he's willing to work it out and even treat your sister fairly. You have a fault in judging scenarios. You should try to learn about people first.

"There goes my daughter who never learned to pick up her phone," someone says as they went near you.

It's your mother. She had been trying to reach you, but you don't really want to waste a couple of minutes listening to her unnecessary ramblings. Your mother likes parties and making friends. She even goes out of the country just to buy some clothes. You never understood how someone can live that luxuriously. You have money you worked hard on, but you wouldn't go to England just to have some tea.

"Hello, Mother," you greet politely.

Your mother reaches out to kiss your cheeks, and you just let her. It's the most affectionate thing she has to offer. "You're glowing, darling. The last time we talked, you're threatening us that you will run away."

You take a deep breath. She really likes rubbing to people that she's right.

"Mom, why don't we go to the dining area? The children must be hungry already," your sister saves you from upcoming embarrassment.

You immediately search for Mark. With everyone heading to the dining room, you get the chance to slow down and have a few seconds with him.

Mark flinches slightly at your sudden hold of his hand. You don't even think twice of doing that now. It brings you comfort. But to him, it means you're anxious about something. He's usually the one to initiate. "What's wrong?"

You shake your head. "Just... nervous. Promise me we'll survive this afternoon?"

Mark chuckles. He pulls you closer to him and wraps an arm around you. You almost melt. "I'm here. You have nothing to be afraid of."

***

The table, of course, is full of food and business topics. Your father doesn't spare a beat to tell Mark about his achievements since the wedding. He must be so proud that forcing his daughter to marry someone amounted to a lot of money. Your mother, on the other hand, keeps on segueing about places Mark's parents should also visit. You wish you're just eating with the kids, to be honest. Even though they also have endless questions, at least it's about Mark and not self-boasting.

"Which reminds me," you hear your father say. If it wasn't for Mark's hand tapping your arm slightly, you wouldn't focus back. "There's a grand conference in Hong Kong next week. You should be there as representative of our company. You'll be going there anyway, right, Mark? To represent yours? You'll be such a power couple."

You glance at Mark. He's trying to think of a polite way to decline. Next week... you already have plans for next week.

"I'm sorry, Father, but we won't be able to go," you voice out. Your husband must be pressured to reject him respectfully. At least you know what to expect from the one who raised you.

Your father arches a brow. "What did you say?"

You look for the right words to say, but it's for a simple reason you can't stress any further. "It's my birthday that day. I've already planned to spend that day with Mark."

Your father's face blanks. He stares at you for a good minute before chuckling. He seems amused about something. He isn't taking you seriously. "Birthdays come every year. This is a one time deal."

"Yes, but this is the first birthday I will be spending with my husband. And—"

You notice the way he's smirking. It makes you feel little. You might be the CEO of the company, but your father still has power over you as the President. What he says goes. You need to fight against him if you really want another thing. This triples when you're out of the building. You're just his child. He makes you feel like you're nothing without him.

"What is this?" he asks, folding his arms over his chest. "Are we getting sentimental here?"

It's happening. This is the part you dreaded. Once they see that you're in good terms with Mark, they will mock your previous attempts to get away from their plans. Part of you wanted to spite them earlier, so you didn't make any efforts to get to know your new husband. You know how they can use it against you. And you're just so done with feeling worthless.

Your father turns to Mark. "The contract between me and your parents are clear. You will not be hindering in any of our company's affairs. You wanted to marry my daughter, so you promised to help and not to get in our business' whatever way."

"He is not hindering anything—"

"Oh, but your feelings for him are."

You lock eyes with your sister. She nods and quietly ushers the kids out of the room. You both know what's about to come. Your father had the decency to not embarrass you in front of them at least. He only speaks after they're gone.

You reach for Mark's hand. You can't look at him, but you have to be assured he's there.

"I can still remember how against you were on this marriage. You had this grand speech about how you don't need a man. You were the one who insisted on the stipulations. You will only marry if the husband will respect your stand and not interfere with the company's success." He snickers. "But here you are now, planning to ditch an important conference so you can play with this boy?"

"Stop talking about him like that," you say through gritted teeth. He can curse you all he wants, but he has no right to say anything about Mark.

"With all due respect, sir," Mark starts. You feel him hold your shaking hand tighter, "my wife has the freedom to do whatever she wants. You've already caged her all these years, and you're planning to control her by making her spend the rest of her life with someone she barely knows, but at least good for your reputation. You know how much she respects you and she still married me so your company is assured of great future, so how can you not respect her too?"

Your father's brows meet. No one has ever talked back to him like that. Mark is calm, yet his words bear weight.

"It's her birthday. She spent her previous birthdays attending those parties you only organise in order to be the talk of the town and meet other influential people. Is it so wrong to want something different this time? She deserves to be celebrated. She's an amazing person. As you kept on repeating earlier, you're getting all these perks after she sacrificed herself and marry whoever you think is beneficial. And yet you can't let her be happy for just one day?"

You wipe the tear that fell unceremoniously. You have never been defended like that. It's always you who will have to fight for your happiness. And in the end, you still don't get it.

"She spent all her life doing things you wanted. Now that she's with me, I will let her do what makes her happy."

Mark stands up and gently pulls you with him. You look at your parents and find them in a mixture of confusion and disbelief.

"It was me who wanted to be married to you, and I'm sorry for that," he says. You stare at his apologetic eyes. "I was stupid to think it's the only way. If I would be given the chance to redo things, I would pursue you and try to get you without all these business crap and contracts pushing us into doing it. I will get to know you and what makes you happy, and I will never make you feel like you don't have a choice."

Your heart thuds too strongly. You have never heard such things close to saying they care about you. Not from your family nor anyone else.

"Thank you for inviting us over," Mark says with finality. He looks at your parents with fierceness you never knew quiet Mark can get out. "But I won't let you treat her this way again."

***

You hear soft knocking from the other side. You close your eyes and take deep breaths. Mark doesn't really need permission to enter his room. You've been sleeping here with him for a few nights now, so it's really you who should leave.

You immediately secluded yourself in the room after you got home. Your emotions were getting the best of you, so you needed to get away for a short while. It's already dark outside, probably why Mark is knocking. He must be worried. But to be honest, it's not only your father's words that lingers in your brain. In fact, most that haunts you are Mark's would haves.

You had learned that he already liked you before you two were engaged, but now it has come to the point that he's willing to screw everything and get to know you again. Your mind and your heart doesn't seem to agree. Will you have it that way too? Are you okay with how you are right now? Or if, by chance, you can meet him again and fall for him slowly, will you let yourself?

"Come in," you answer. You know he really won't enter unless you say so. And he has to help you make up your mind.

His eyes immediately find yours through your reflection in the mirror. It's your only possession there; the computer, bed, and tables used to belong solely to Mark. You wanted mornings to be faster so you put your mirror on his table instead of going to your room just to make yourself prettier.

The reflection you're both staring at is still pretty, Mark would say, but the frown pulls her face into something less enchanting.

You watch Mark slowly approach you. You don't know what to tell him after everything that was said. You want to thank him for standing up for you, and also apologise in behalf of your inconsiderate parents. Half of you also wants him to just be there. To not ask anything and hold you because that's what you need the most after all the years of feeling hollow.

The days leading up to this are enough for Mark to know what you really need. Gently, he carresses your hair and helps you out of your pins. He carefully takes out each of them, until your hair is freely flowing. You feel a tad bit lighter.

He takes the comb you're holding and lightly brushes your hair. It's so delicate that you find yourself tearing up again. Something about growing up with stone-hearted people makes such gestures rare and intimate. You were never regarded as fragile. You were never seen as helpless.

Yet Mark is holding you like you're the most precious thing. He's helping you in such a way that you start to actually feel weak. Thinking about it, Mark gains nothing from this. You're the one who gets the comfort and love. You never give back anything. Maybe since you were raised to do things as duties and without a prize or at least words of thanks, you didn't learn how to return favours.

But you know Mark. And it might be selfish of you, but you know something that can make you both happy.

You stand up and turn around. Without any hesitations, you walk around the stool and close the gap between the two of you. It's you pressing your lips on his at first, but after Mark recovers from being surprised, he holds the back of your head and kisses you back. He lets you lead the pace.

And you like that, at first. You're used to being told what to do, so having someone surrender himself to you fills your ego. It makes you feel powerful and free. You deepen the kiss and let yourself sit on the bed. You pull Mark closer to you, until all your senses are focused on how he's making you feel wanted.

But does he want you? A flicker of that thought switches everything. You stop abruptly, a gasp escaping your lips as you stare at Mark's disheveled hair falling on his eyes. His eyes... are darker than they are normally. You would know because you spent hours staring at them to figure out galaxies and poetries hidden in them. They were always such mystery to you.

But right now you can read them fluently. They want you. He wants you, and suddenly, it isn't about what you want to get from this. You want him to feel what he makes you feel. You want to reciprocate his vulnerability with yours. You want to be equal with him; for once in your life you don't want to be at one end of the seesaw.

"Can you make me feel loved just for tonight?" you ask desperately.

He shakes his head. He drops a gentle kiss on your forehead, and it's more intimate than any of your heated kisses just a while ago. "I do love you. And I don't think I will stop any night soon."

This time, you let him initiate things. After all, Mark seems to know everything about you, even the little things you don't know about yourself. He's a great observant, so he knows the perfect places and way to touch, what gives you shiver and tingles. He knows what drives you crazy. He knows the right time to take things to a new level.

Everything about Mark must be slow, from how you get to know him to how he's making love to you. But in every step, you can feel the time's purpose. The lingers it take to get there are worth it. Every layer he removes from the both of you is in time to when you're ready to reveal another part of your soul. He is both gentle and fierce, a spiral of sensation that takes you to bliss. His mouth not only utters sweet words, but also gives your lips and skin a mixture of pain and pleasure. And he knows how to soothe whatever ache he brings. He never lets you feel hurt for more than a second. He confuses you one moment, but makes things clear soon enough. There is purpose in everything he does. And you learn to trust him as it goes on.

When everything is laid bare and vulnerable, Mark holds you cautiously and asks for permission. After everything that has happened, even though you're both at your peak, he still wants you to be sure of this. You didn't know you can relinquish yourself in any other man, in anything close to this intimate. You've spent all your life building a wall to make it seem like you're strong, but it isn't an external barrier that you need. It's love that can serve as a great foundation to go against anything.

The gasps and sounds you let out at the same time Mark grunts create a path to knowing where your happiness lies. It is not in the success of your company. It is not in the acceptance of your family. It is not in wealth. It is not in other people's hands.

It is here because you are here. Mark is here. You are making memories that only you two can share. But somehow it's worth more than everything the world has to offer.

For love is here. And this is home. This is what you've dreamed of.

*****

A year with Mark has been a journey of finding yourself and where satisfaction lies. You spent the remaining days after the disastrous afternoon with your family by building your own family, even with only the two of you. After all, home, love, and family aren't countable. It's in the comfort and care you feel when you're with someone. And Mark gives you that. He says he also receives that from you.

So a year after your forced marriage with Mark Tuan, and after a few months of voyage to felicity, you aren't really shocked to find some papers on your table one morning at your office.

You smile as you put your coffee down to pick up what he sent to you.

_Divorce papers_

You grab your pen and sign with a relieved sigh.


	4. It Ends With Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the long road...

It's not like you hate him, and for sure he loved you in the way he knows. That's why when you got a call saying that he has passed, it still breaks your heart.

You rush to your family house and find your mother weeping in the arms of your sister. For a moment, you're shocked of her tears--your parents' marriage was only arranged so you grew up thinking that your father loved his company more than your mother, and that your mother would rather attend parties than spend a dull weekend with her husband. But you realise that like everyone else, you never really look past the richness and tolerance towards each other that they display in public. Sure, they were never that affectionate at home too, but maybe they have at least developed care for each other over the years of living together and building a family.

"How dare him leave me?" you hear your mother cry. "How dare him think I'll be happy with all these things?"

You then walk to your mother and embrace her from behind. She barely touches your arm, still preoccupied on saying her sentiments towards your father's departure.

"He always, always goes for the bad choices. Right ones, but bad. I know he wants to secure a good future for us, but to not tell us he's ill and spend his remaining days working hard rather than being with us? That's just..."

Your mother starts sobbing so hard, you glance at your sister in worry. She sighs. "I'll just take Mom for a walk on the garden. Why don't you get the kids? They're at the ice cream shop around the corner."

You nod. It's not like you don't want to deal with your mom; you're just not the best in giving support. You watch them go through the glass doors leading to the garden before standing up. Your sister's husband probably explained to the kids already about their grandfather's passing. You're a bit relieved that you don't have to say the words directly at anyone, because though it shames you to admit, you will break down once you utter them yourself.

 

You make way to the ice cream shop inside your village, where your nieces and nephews are supposed to be. You're barely passing by the window when you see that they're not with their father. Rather, another man is giving them sympathising eyes as the kids seem to question what it means for someone to go to heaven.

Mark senses your look from the other side of the glass and catches your gaze.

You feel an overwhelming sensation wash over you. You have to look away and take a deep breath. You march inside with all the courage you can muster. Lily immediately comes to you and aims for a hug.

"Auntie," she cries. "Grandpa is gone?"

You pat her back and withdraw from the hug to nod at her.

You look at their table to find the twins with grim faces, Lollie tucked on Mark's side. The kids can't be said to be close to your father--everyone knows how tough a love he offers. But they're kids. They are soft and sensitive; the news probably overwhelmed them.

"Your mom asked me to get you home. We have to prepare for when Dad's remains arrive. We'll be having a lot of visitors. You should all go rest and eat before they come," you explain.

Lily nods in understanding, and from your peripheral, you can see Mark gesture for the other kids to stand up. He carries the still sobbing Lollie in his arm, while holding Landon's (or Lionel's) hand on the other side. The other holds on to his twin, as you and Lily lead the way home.

 

Guests immediately arrive when you open your house for viewing. You spend hours attending to them, answering questions and accepting condolences. You have to sneak into the kitchen to get just a couple of minutes break. It's not only tiring to attend to the guests; you also haven't let out your own feelings, so you feel heavy.

You’ve just finished drinking a much-needed glass of water when Mark appears. He has been helping around, so you haven't had time to talk with him. With the kitchen dimly lit because dinner and snacks have all been served an hour ago, you can't figure out the way he's looking at you.

And you can't figure out how to feel anyway. You're glad to see him, of course; you miss him terribly. It's been busy at work because of all the successful deals your father made you look over. You missed a lot of planned dates with Mark, but he never demanded that you see him nor barged in unceremoniously just to see you. He wanted you to lead the pace, so he waited patiently.

But right now, he doesn't need to be told what to do nor wait for the command. He reaches out for you naturally. "Come here."

The emotions go spiraling inside you, and you just find yourself sobbing in his arms uncontrollably. You let go of the shock, disappointment, pain, and regrets you've been keeping all day. Mark holds you steadily as you break down in his arms; he serves as the only string you can hold on. He doesn't say anything but strokes your hair, making you cry even harder.

You can't help but feel betrayed. How dare your father leave when you're not yet done proving to him that you can be happy without choosing wealth over everything? How dare he not wait for you to get married again, in a much intimate setup, where he'll walk you down the aisle and give your hand to the man you really love? Who will do that now? Who will be the constantly strong person to look up to, making you aim for the highest?

"He's gone..." you barely manage to choke out, as if saying the words will only make it real. You didn't want to admit it, but in Mark's arms, you find the strength to face the truth.

 

"I should go back downstairs and help my sister," you tell Mark, though you make no move to stand. You're at the rooftop of your house, the lights and sounds from the garden where they're holding the wake seem far from where you are.

"You can rest for a couple more minutes. I'm sure no one will mind," he bargains.

You hum and snuggle closer to him. You're lying at a sofa bed, and the stars look wonderful above you. You feel guilty being in this comfort, but you know that once you go back there, it will be a while until you get to rest again.

"Did I get snot on your shirt?" you ask mindlessly, making Mark chuckle a bit.

"There are some lipstick smudges, I think, but my shirt's already used to that."

You smile a little at his teasing.

The silence that follows lets you arrange your thoughts. After the eventful day you spent with your parents a year ago, you and Mark decided to prove to them that you can work out as a couple, not because a contract obliged you to, but because you love each other. It led to the both of you deciding to divorce and start over. It was a stupid decision, Jinyoung never failed to tell you, but it was what you and Mark thought as the best.

You left your shared house to reside at your condominium, where you were living when you weren't married to him yet. He stayed at _home_ though, and that's where you usually end up after each date anyway. You found it easier to understand his intentions when there was nothing to make you confused. Mark was merely your husband at first, then you became friends. And after you became exes, you found him as a lover.

Everyone else found this confusing, but you both enjoy this track.

 

Your father's remains were taken to the family mausoleum after a couple of days. You spend most of your days visiting your mom, so she doesn't get lonely. It makes you closer to her, and you start understanding how she and your father worked out despite not being truly in love with each other.

She said it all comes down with choosing. Yes, she wasn't given a choice whether to marry your father or not, but she did have the options to live a bitter life with someone she can barely look at or try to make it work. She said she's sorry that you had to go through it too; she grew up thinking that it's the only way to assure the children of a good future.

She didn't say a word about your relationship with Mark anymore. She would give you a look of inquiry when you mention meeting him, but she never pried again.

 

A year has passed since your father's death.

The clock hasn't even struck six, but you're already out of your office. Your assistant gives you a smile; she knows where you're going. So far, the company turnover is a success; your father has been basically training you for the day you'll be handling everything on your own anyway. The news of you continuing your father's legacy makes the media forget about your 'failure' of a marriage, which blew up when your divorce was still fresh.

Not like, they can actually say it's a failure anyway. You can still be seen with Mark every time you have spare time, be it on a simple lunch date or on a conference you’re both attending. Today, you're on your way to a dinner date with him.

"Hey," you hear someone call out, and either because you're inclined to look back when someone says hey or you recognise the voice, you decide to turn.

"Bam!" you greet him excitedly. It's been a while since you last hangout with any of the boys.

You make a quick glance on your watch. A five-minute chat won't hurt. Mark asked you to meet him at the restaurant around seven. It won't take long to ask Bambam what he's doing on your building.

"I haven't seen you for a long time. How have you been? I heard from Mark you're dating someone," you tease.

Bambam laughs shyly. You can't even believe how pure he looks. This was the silly boy who angered Mark with his unintended lewd remarks. But look how his nose scrunch, and there's a glow in his eyes as he probably thinks of the person he's currently dating.

"Ey~ Noona, I'm sure we're not any happier than you and Mark-hyung are."

You smile at him. Right, Mark! "What are you doing here, by the way, Bam-ah? Do you want to invest on my company?"

“I mean, I can model your products for you, if you like.”

You chuckle. “Do you even know what we’re selling, Bam-ah?”

“No?”

“Medicines,” you inform with a smile. “And I think we’re about to publicise a serum that helps you tone your muscles!”

“Ah, you need Jackson-hyung then. Though I doubt it’s okay for such a dirty guy be your company’s face.”

“Who are you calling dirty?”

You look behind you and see yet another friend you haven’t met in a while. “Wilson!”

“Stop it. You know it’s Jackson,” he scolds you playfully, before enveloping you in a hug. “How have you been? Are you eating well? Is Mark treating you good? He’s my friend first, but you’re my favourite now. I can beat him up for you.”

“Really? Didn’t you gift him with strippers on his last birthday, claiming to be his bestest friend?”

Jackson pulls away from the hug to show you his semi-apologetic smile. “Okay, I suck at giving gifts. I’ve just made a wrong choice of using the word suck just now too, but you should know that Mark didn’t receive a suck or any of the girls I offered.”

You look at him weirdly. Why does it seem like he’s sprouting out nonsense?

“Are you guys not done yet?”

You whirl to find Jinyoung sitting on the sofa with his legs crossed. “Wait, have you been there all along?”

“Do we need to have an eye checkup scheduled?” he asks with an eyebrow lifted.

“What are you all been doing here, actually?” you now get to ask out loud. Something’s fishy.

And they’re making you late for your date.

“Can’t we just see you? It’s been so long since we’ve seen your face. You need to see us too, else you’ll get tired of just seeing Mark’s boring ass—”

“His ass isn’t boring.”

“And we’re here to congratulate you for being strong all these years. We would’ve been complete, but Jaebeom-hyung is also busy with business. Youngjae is studying something. Yugyeom couldn’t be here because-- I forgot his reason. The point is, we’re here. We’re talking to you. Talk to us too.”

You can hear Jinyoung slapping his own forehead.

“Jackson, you’re really…”

Jackson widens his eyes in anticipation.

“…weird,” you continue. You look at Bambam, who’s suppressing a laugh, and Jinyoung, who’s rolling his eyes. “Okay, what’s happening? I’m sensing some plan here. Are you supposed to annoy me?”

“Does that make you stay with us a little longer? We just want to chat with you?” Jackson bargains.

You feel like it’s some networking scam, where they’ll ask you for your time and try to sell you some products. While the boys don’t offer any soaps or creams, they make you feel cheated.

 

You’re twenty minutes late.

"Mark, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to be late! I was on my way out when--"

"You're not late," Mark stands up to meet you halfway. He holds your hand and leads you to the table you usually occupy at this restaurant. "Don't worry about it."

"But we said to meet--"

"Time..." he gestures you to sit on your chair before he settles in front of you. "never really worked for us, don't you think?"

You watch him compose himself. You suddenly feel the tension in the air. Come to think of it, you didn’t see any other customer as you were running in. Mark has his nervous, but still gorgeous, smile. What is going on?

"We got married too soon but knew about each other too late. Time was never right for us," he continues like a rehearse script. Maybe it is.

"Mark..."

"No, don't look worried. I just have some things to say and I keep on trying to find the right time, so until now, they're still in here," he points on his chest.

You nod a bit. You’re still confused of what’s happening, but it seems important.

"Seeing you like that, rushing towards me... I don't want to waste time anymore. I need you to listen."

"Okay," you answer right away. "Tell me."

"I didn't know you before," he starts. "I only ever saw you on a picture. I was attracted to you, so I searched about you and learned everything... unimportant. Somehow, I thought knowing those details can help me reach you, since it's known to everyone how no man can ever woo you. I told my parents that I wanted to get to know you—you must be thinking I'm such a privileged brat for opting that. But I only wanted to be introduced to you. Maybe be assigned to a conference where I can meet you 'accidentally'. I didn't know your parents would interpret it as I wanted to have a business transaction with them. I didn't know my parents would agree that getting us married is the most beneficial thing to everyone."

You just stare at him. You knew about these, but the way he delivered it was different. It’s like he’s saying he regrets it. And the thought gives you mixed emotions.

"I was stupid. I should have done this and not take the easier route. I should have asked Jinyoung for your number or an introduction. Maybe I could have wooed you with my jokes."

You give him an eye. Mark Tuan and his old man puns? You’re not sure if that combination can entice you, but if he laughs after, you’re sold.

"We wouldn't have wasted time so close yet not talking. We could have done so much together if I was brave enough. The months I spent with you will never be enough to know everything about you, but it proved to me that I can expect nothing less of a beautiful future with you. I can't believe I didn't try to get to know you sooner."

Ah, you think to yourself. You’ve been worried for nothing. You now know where this is leading. You wonder how long he has planned this. Silly Mark. He doesn’t have to go through long speeches. You’ve already wasted enough time, just like he said.

"So now, I just have to say this..."

"Oh, that's not what you wanted to say yet? That’s already a lot," you tease.

"No. I'm still making my point. Let me finish," he scolds, making you giggle. He looks a different kind of handsome when he does that. He calms himself and starts speaking lowly again. "Time doesn't work for us because maybe, we don't really have to rely on it. What I feel for you surpasses all concepts, and maybe it's true love when it's timeless."

You can’t help but feel warm. Those words are beautiful. You can’t believe Mark would say such a romantic thing. There really is a lot more to know about your man.

"Please let me spend the rest of my life looking after you, not because a contract told me to, but because I love you and you love me, and without that, I'll be nothing. Marry me again. Please, marry me again."

You bite your lip, not sure to suppress a smile or an incoming waterworks. He’s simply offering you a ring, but that’s the rest of your life right there. You stare at him, savouring the moment where everything feels right for the first time. No one is forced to do anything. Timing doesn’t matter. Love isn’t perfect. But at least, love is true.

"I like how I feel waiting for you to answer. It's like that moment when the coin you tossed is in the air. I'm not sure what I'll get, but in this split of second, I become sure of what I want. I can wait, don't worry. You don't have to--"

"God damn it, Mark Tuan. I want to marry you too, again, don't ruin it with your flustered babbling!" you stand up to go around the table and reach his side.

Mark readily catches you in his arms. He holds you tight and long before leaning back to kiss you. It’s brief but sweet; he needs to put the ring on your finger too. You seal it with another kiss, this time more intense than the first.

“Did you rent out the whole place just for this?” you ask, your lips still on his.

“Yeah. But I know what you’re thinking. We can’t.”

You look at him in confusion.

He gives you a cheeky grin before looking somewhere. "She said yes!"

"EY~!" unanimous cheers erupts.

From the bar, the boys appear. You scoff but smile by the end.

"Good God, it's finished. I thought it will take the whole night," that’s Jinyoung, of course.

“I thought they’ll just be making out or something,” Jackson agrees.

"I knew you guys were acting weird earlier!" you accuse as they approach you with sassy grins.

"It was Jackson's idea. Mark-hyung initially wants to just say this grand speech, but Jackson thought it will be a good touch to make you arrive late and prove the worthlessness of time," Jinyoung helpfully explains.

"Oh, Wilson..."

"Yah! We've been friends for years! Get my name right!"

You snicker. It’s the least you can do to get back at them. "I'm just teasing. You'll be Mark's best man, right? I have to know your name."

"Wait, why is he the best man? What about me?" Jinyoung buts in.

"Uh...” you look at Mark, but your fiancé can’t aid you in this one dilemma. “You can be my man of honour?"

"Oh, that sounds cooler. Jinyoung, let's exchange!"

"Hey!” one word, and everyone stops to listen to Mark. “Can't I eat dinner with my fiancée in private first? We have a long time to plan the wedding. You all should go and wait for us to ask you."

"Oh, haven't you heard?" Jackson asks with wide-eyes. "Time doesn't work for us because maybe, we don't really have to rely on it."

Mark groans. "It was Jinyoung's idea, not mine!"

"Yes, I'm Jinyoung. I’m a poet."

"Boys," you clap to get their attentions. "let's just have dinner, shall we?"

“Babe, we’re supposed to enjoy this night alone” Mark grumbles as he watches his friends take whatever seat they want. Jackson is already waving at a server for the menu.

“You should have thought of that before asking them to help you,” you point out. You turn around so you can face Mark, your back on the boys. “But seriously, Mark, I just want to thank you for everything. Everything you told me applies to you too. I didn’t know you but thank you for letting me see how beautiful and amazing you are. I wouldn’t take things any other way. How we met let us see different sides of each other. I fell for the caring man who makes sure I’m healthy and happy. I fell for the strong man who protects me and lets me rely on him. I fell for you and all your lame jokes and clumsiness and jealousy. And the most important thing, this is the kind of fall that didn’t end up with me being hurt.”

Mark holds your face in his hands and drops a gentle kiss on your forehead. “I will never let you get hurt again. We may have had a rough start, but I’ll make sure in the end, we’ll do nothing but smile.”

On cue, you let out the truest smile. Mark is both passion and comfort. He’s the balance you need in life. He’s your best friend, your guardian, your strength, your weakness. And he’s going to be your husband. Again. With no strings attached to a present.

This time, you’re sure it will work. Love will work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a mess. I didn't have enough time to edit or even make a good plot. But yeah, this series is done now! Thank you so much for the love!


End file.
